When World's Collide
by LagomorphKing
Summary: When Worlds Collide, what kind of danger can one expect to find in the deep recesses of a whole new realm, foreign to your own? Jet, Amber and Summer are about to find out. Follow them as they take a trip through the human world, make new friends, and discover the hidden evil that lies behind Eterna Forest's unfathomable disguise.


**Rat: Ok, hello, let me just say this place is new and you're probably wondering who I am. Wanna give em the heads up LK?**

**LK: Yeah, mate. I, as you know, am LagomorphKing, and this here is my friend Ratmaster006. We've decided to do this epic collab together, merging our two worlds, and their characters together to create the ultimate kersplosion of awesome action and adventure!**

**Rat: And I'm here with Jet, Summer and Amber. I just need to throw this into the wind right away, can no one piss Amber off, I really don't need to be spending the rest of my life re planting Eterna Forest...**

**Amber: Fuck off! I ain't that bad!**

**Flash: *Sweat drop***

**LK: It would be very much appreciated. I, uh...know how you get, Amber...please don't kill me.**

**Faith: It's probably not that bad! How can one tiny Charmander have the power to burn an entire forest to the ground?**

**Jet: DO NOT TEST IT! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS!**

**Faith & Flash: O.O'''**

**Rat: Jet's right ya know, Leon wasn't stupid enough to fall into a rift so he isn't here to stop her if she rages, so Amber? Please don't rage.**

**Amber: Fuck you.**

**LK: OKAY! How about we just...Uhm, not provoke her any further, eheh...Heh...Ugh, just start the chapter...*Facepalm***

**Rat & Jet: Agreed.**

Chapter 1: The Forging of New Friendships.

(Jet's POV)

_The day had started out so well... _

A lot of times people call me stupid, and at the current moment I can't disagree. Maybe falling into a rift on top of a mountain wasn't a smart idea, especially when I end up falling into the dirt face first and then finding it impossible to get up. It felt as if someone had tied a boulder to my back...and by the way, OUCH!

Before my innevitable bout of stupidity struck me once again, we were climbing Kila Mountain due to a rumour about some vortex of darkness.

"Any luck yet?" Amber asked from behind me. Leon was working on moving a boulder that nearly fell onto our heads, if he hadn't have stopped it with psychic when he did. Amber punched it with a boosted fire punch in a fit of frustration. The signs of exhaustion were showing, though - using the plate seemed to leave her tired. She could only use it a maximum of 5 times a day without collapsing, and even then she'd really be pushing it.

"Nearly done. Jet, one more water pulse, right there please." He said, pointing at a little spot under the boulder. I did as he said and, all of a sudden, the ground beneath the boulder cracked, and furthermore, broke as the boulder smashed its way down the mountain, leaving plenty of destruction in its path.

"Good call Leon." I said before we kept moving. It wasn't long before we hit the end of the path and were left with a cave heading deep into the mountain.

I looked at my surroundings - a vast, long tunnel that seemed to expand down through the mountain stood in front of us. We weren't too far up the mountain so it wasn't that cold, but Summer wasn't doing too good, being a grass type meant that the cold was especially effective against her and her frail and small frame. Amber looked pissed off - then, again, when is she not? Leon was pretty much emotionless about the whole thing, I myself was trying to keep the group's spirits up and I was only just managing. Leon gestured for us to enter the cave, and we didn't really have any reasons to disagree with him so we all entered. It didn't take very long at all until we reached a dead end, which bore a deep hole in it. We walked over to it to find what we were looking for - a strange, dark rift/vortex of some kind.

"Holy shit, that's creeping me out." Amber said, taking a step back.

"I wouldn't recommend anyone gets near it; we don't know what it could do." Leon said cautiously.

"C-Can we l-leave now?" Summer stuttered while staring at the rift. I, on the other hand was exited - such a mysterious thing, I really wanted to know what it did. I looked around a little; I didn't really see anything that could have been causing this. I sighed; it looked like I was gonna have to do this the hard way. I picked up a rock and threw it down in to the rift. To our surprise and astonishment, it disappeared completely.

"Jet, I would stop that if I was you." Leon complained worriedly. "We really don't know what it is, and it doesn't look like that rock is coming back any time soon." Leon said cautiously. I bore a small look of worry as well.

"Well, we're not really gonna find anything out without some proper tools. How about we go get some supplies from town?" I said, turning around before feeling the strange sensation of the floor breaking away beneath me feet… Well, shit.

"JET!" They all shouted at once, terrified looks painted on their faces. Amber jumped and grabbed me, just in the nick of time. Summer grabbed Amber's legs, and Leon clung to summer's legs. I was half expecting them to pull me up, before I noticed them getting pulled towards the edge, and me going down some more. I looked down to see my lower half gone - I was inside the vortex. Good news - my lower half wasn't freezing, burning, and I could still move my legs. Bad news was, it was sucking me in and I couldn't feel the ground.

"LET GO OF ME AND GET HELP, I'LL BE FINE!" I yelled, hoping they let go of me. None of them did at that instance, however, and I took the time to gander at everybody's expression. Amber's eyes were adamant, she was not going to let go of me no matter what. Summer had her eyes clenched shut, as she struggled against the vortex's grip. Leon on the other hand looked at me with pleading eyes, asking if I was sure. I solemnly nodded.

At that moment everything changed - I felt myself get sucked into the vortex, and then I saw blue and white, then lots of green, then more blue and white, and...HOLY CRAP I'M FALLING!

And that's what happened; I fell into a vortex and hit the ground very hard. I felt very dizzy, but very much alive, thank Arceus.

I used all my body strength to lift my head. I felt as if every one of my muscles had been replaced with rock; everything was about 20% heavier than it should have been, and it felt awkwardly strange. I looked around and saw Summer and Amber, both on the ground with their eyes closed. Amber groaned before struggling to her feet, and, of course with her being Amber, she couldn't keep quiet.

"WHY DO I FEEL SO FUCKING FAT!?" She yelled, before stumbling around. She looked to her side, and her eyes went as wide as disks, for some unknown reason. I took a look in the same direction, and saw lots of berries, just stacked up with nobody around to eat them. Amber of course was hungry, and so dived into the pile and started eating, without giving a second thought.

I started to stand up, but that was before my arms decided sleep was better and gave out on me, and In return, I got a mouthful of dirt. I grumbled, muttered and complained about incoherent things, fuled by the fact that my arms are stupid and hate me. I pushed my head off the ground again just to notice Summer finally start to stur. Without much difficulty, she steadied herself up and moved over to a tree before sitting down. Just great, I'm the only one who couldn't get up. I didn't let that be fact for long, though - I waited as my body slowly got used to this new strange weight, and I eventually stood up. I looked to my surroundings - we seemed to be in some sort of forest, trees everywhere and a massive pile of berries, from before. Now, logic tells me that berries don't pile themselves, so this could only mean two things: it was either a trap, or they belonged to someone, so it really wasn't good that Amber had already eaten most of them.

I sighed; no one could stop Amber when she was hungry, so I decided to do what I thought to be second best, run around as my legs adjust to this new weight. I assumed this to be a gravity change, as I noticed nothing physically different about anyone. I keep up my jogging until I started to feel tired, and sat down. It wasn't long until I got used to the new weight, but it was still gonna be hard getting used to the fact that I was twice as heavy as usual.

"Amber, I think you should stop now, those berries could belong to anyone, and if you eat them all, it could mean trouble." I said before she looked at me with a mouth full of berries, which she quickly swallowed. She trotted over to me, with a content look on her face.

"Fine, but where the fuck should we go?" She said, before we heard a very loud voice from behind us.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" A very obviously pissed off female voice erupted from behind us.

"Well done Amber, we haven't even been here an hour and you've already managed to piss someone off…" I said before turning around, ready to beg for my life.

(Flash's POV)

I woke up to a bright sun on a cool summer's day, held in the arms of my mate. I awoke when the bright UV rays finally came past the horizon line and struck me gently in the face, letting me know not all too pleasently that morning had at last come. It took some time to adjust my eyes to the light, but once I did, I figured that it'd be okay to let Faith sleep in. After all, it was a very special day today, and she deserved it.

I caressed her head with my paw, stroking it lovingly in a subtle, but gentle attempt in trying to wake her. After a little while, she opened her eyes, and rubbed them in the most cute of fashions. When she looked up at me with those tired, wide eyes, I almost melted. A huge smile rose to my face - she looked so innocent, so adorable!

"Wow, do you know how freakin' adorable you just looked right now?" I said, before lightly kissing her forehead. "I love you so much..."

I felt her giggle under me, and I pulled her in closer to my chest. She returned my hug, and we parted. I stood up, stretched, and offered her a hand. She did the same, but when she stood up, I pulled her by her hand into an embrace, before kissing her smack dab on the lips. I felt her face pull into a grin, and kiss back. When we pulled apart, I said lovingly, "Happy aniversary, Faith. I love you."

"I love you too, Flash." Faith whispered back, obviously not fully awake.

"I can't believe it's been three years...and I know, that's the most cliche thing I could have said, but it really is unbelievable." I said, walking over to the opening of the den. "I mean...three years...wow."

Faith trudged up beside me and grabbed my arm, pulling me outside and leading us to the lake. We proceeded to do normal, everyday things - Eat, lie in the sun, swim, and all of the other generic things we'd do on a normal day.

Around dinner time, Faith and I had gone out and about, collecting berries and walking amongst the trees. We talked to several Pokemon, had a good time, and eventually, came back to the den.

"We are going to practically have a feast, with all the berries we've got. I just can't believe we got lucky with that meadow. It's not often you come across an multi-type berry bush accidentally." I said, placing my pile down next to Faith's. "To be completely honest, I didn't know they existed."

"Me neither, and I've lived in this area my entire life." Faith replied, stretching. "How about we go back to the lake and get some water? I'm really thirsty."

"Well, yeah, sure. Let's go." I replied. I took Faith's hand in mine, and we walked down together to the lakeside. Faith bent down to get some water, so, when she had her eyes closed, I cupped my hand in the water and splashed a little onto her face, laughing.

"Flash!" Faith screamed, surprised. "Arceus, that's cold!"

I, being the little naieve brat I was, started rolling around in laughter, as Faith got her revenge by splashing water on me continuously. Eventually, I tackled her, and laid on top of her.

"I win."

Quick as a flash, I saw a faint smirk cross her lips, before I was suddenly flipped onto my back and pinned down.

"**I **win."

I stared at her in awe, before smiling. I should have been used to this happening by now. Faith, though, was clueless as to why I was smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" She asked, shifting her position, to more lie on my stomach, but still on top of me.

"Because I'm in love with the female of my dreams." Was the simple answer I gave.

Faith smiled widely, with deep admiration shining in her eyes. "I'm flattered."

"You shouldn't be." I said, reaching up and stroking her cheek. She chuckled a little bit, and leaned into it. "Let's go back, we've left that pile of berries alone long enough as it is."

Faith nodded, and stood up to the side of me. I helped myself up, and together, we walked back to the den. We rounded the small corner coming off of the bend around the stream, and continued to walk Nothward back home.

Just as we continued to turn the corner to go back into the clearing, we saw the faint outline of some Pokemon around the area of our den. We frowned, and continued walking cautiously.

As we caught up to them, we saw an Oshawott, Snivy and a Charmander. We closed the gap up even further, but once we had realized that our berried were missing from about ten yards away, all hell broke loose.

I turned to Faith, and I could see the look of anger on her face. Her eyebrows were drawn in and her smile was pulled down into a frown.

"Uh...Faith," I whispered. "Maybe you shou-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Faith suddenly screamed. As this happened, she innitiated a mad walk over to them, me following behind. Sure, I was angry, but I didn't want conflict.

"Well done Amber, we haven't even been here an hour and you have already managed to piss someone off…" the Oshawott muttered. He turned to face us, but recoiled when he saw the look of hatred in her eyes. The Snivy did the same, but just seemed to sit down and bury her head in her knees. I laughed as they recoiled, but got back to being serious again as the accusations started flowing. Faith took a deep breath, and said through clenched teeth,

"Which...Which one of you ate them?"

The group of strangers looked at eachother worriedly.

"WELL?" Faith demanded.

"I did, sister. What about it?" The Charmander chimed in. "I'm sure you could find some more shit in this dumpy ass forest. I mean, look at this place, it-" But the Charmander stopped mid sentence when Faith walked up to her and slapped her, right in the face. A fleeting of gasps followed the opposing group, and I had a feeling that we were in big trouble for what just happened. I saw the Snivy again, who hopped, frighted behind a tree.

"You...You have no idea what you've just done." Amber said through clenched teeth.

"Huh? Oh, well then, why don't you show me what I've just done. I mean, eating all of those berries by yourself, you must be as fat as a pig. I don't think you'd be able to catch me if I ran." Faith reataliated. the Charmander glared intensly at Faith, shaking with rage.

"Oh! Oh yes, no fight can be started without the glaring of the eyes! Oh man, you're making me sweat here! Those eyes of yours sure are making an impact in my confidence. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to join you." Faith said, assuming her position and glaring back at Amber, the Charmander. I saw Amber shift uncomfortably, and I guess so did everyone else, because the Oshawott exclaimed,

"Wow, I've never seen someone who can actually stare down Amber this well. She must be a right monster!"

I turned to him, infuriated. Okay, sure, two girls were having a fight, it happens. But I wasn't going to just stand there and let this stranger insult my mate.

"Hey! You'd better watch your fucking mouth!" I yelled, pointing into his face. He was about an inch and a half shorter than me, so the intimmidation worked against him quite well.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't trying to cause a scene!" He exclaimed again, waving his arms back and forth in front of him. "I was just saying, Amber is pretty horrible, so that must make your companion a nightmare."

A fuse went off in my head. "Okay, come the fuck here, you oversized rodent!" I said, running at him. His face took a look of shock before he ran in the other direction.

"Hey, I'm not the oversized rodent here! You're the mouse Pokemon for Arceus' sake!" This only made me more infuriated with him. I continued chasing him into the forest, with no reguard with where we were going. He was doing quite well at evading me, because of just how fast he ran. I didn't think it was possible for someone to outrun me in my own territorry.

The outline of his body was getting smaller and smaller as he started to escape. I tried what I thought was best, launching some moves at him in front of me, but he kept evading them.

"ERRRRRAGGHHHHHHH!" I screamed, launching a powerful Thunder Wave attack in all directions. This one he wasn't so smooth to dodge, however, and he ended up getting paralyzed and falling down in his tracks.

"HEY! What gives?" I heard him yell. I stopped and caught my breath, panting and doubling over, gasping for air. I wasn't cut out for that much excersize so suddenly. Once I had the strength to walk over to the paralyzed body of the Oshawott, I did just that.

"Having a fun time down there?" I taunted, kneeling down to look him in the eye. His facial expression wasn't changing, but I knew that my taunt was getting to him. Any second now, he was going to retaliate with one of his own stupid taunts and give me a further excuse to pummle his ass.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry."

...Oh.

"Wait..wha...?" I said, kind of surprised.

"I'm sorry I insulted your mate, I didn't mean it...I'm sorry for my friend Amber's crude behaviour, and I'm really sorry that we ate your berries. But, see, the three of us have barely been in this world for an hour now, and we're kinda lost and really confused."

I stood back up, walking around his body and trying to digest all of this information at once. I split the sentence up into parts; first part, the apology. Okay, so he apologized for his and his group's behaviour. Big deal, we could get to that later. But, it's the second part that confused me, the whole thing with barely being in this world for an hour.

I turned around to him again and crouched. "What do you mean, 'world'?"

He sighed, and clicked his tongue. "How should I put this? Uhm...well, we were walking in a cave, when all of a sudden we came to a portal type thingy, which we had accidentally fell through. We landed right outside your den and realized that we felt really heavy, and hungry. This resulted in the consumption of the berries."

"...Okay then." Was my reply.

There was a sort of awkward silence between us both at that moment, as we waited for his paralysis to wear off.

"Wait..." He said, questionably. "You believe me?"

"Not in the slightest."

The Oshawott sweat dropped, and twitched as the paraylsis ran through his body.

"...But, if your friends can validate that story, I might just believe you." Was my complete reply.

He seemed to perk up after hearing this. "Okay! I know Amber and Summer will come through for me!" At this moment, a loud crackle was heard and it seemed that he had been released from his imobile state. I stood up, casually offering him a hand to get up. He took it, and stood on wobbly legs. After, he looked at me, and said, "So...are we cool, or...?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, we're cool. But, now you know what not to do when trying to keep me calm." I smiled, and walked foreward, heading back to the group.

Nothing really happened on the walk back, except for us introducing eachother, and me learning about his..."handicap" or sorts. You know, the one where he insults people unintentionally.

Eventually, we reached within earshot of the group, and all we could hear was panting and rustling. So, we walked out of the bush, and to our surprise, we saw Amber and Faith standing a good 5 yards away from eachother, with tiny scrapes, bruises and dirt etched along their bodies.

"What are you guys doing?" I questioned, making every pair of eyes turn to us, except Summer who was still practically in the same position as before we left.

As soon as they saw us, both seemed to drop their fighting stances and relax.

"She started it!" They both said simotaniously, pointing at eachother. I facepalmed, and Jet sweat dropped as they went back to bickering with eachother, ranting anything they could think of just to get on eachother's nerves.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, over everyone's voice. The area all of a sudden went dead quiet, and everybody looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"NOW...Jet here has told me everything, and so there's one thing we need to settle: What everybody's side of the story is. I'm going to get Summer over there to explain what happened, so I can validate the story. Summer?" I said, looking to her for the assistance I needed. She looked up at me timidly, pointing a finger towards herself to confirm if I was talking to her. I nodded, and she slowly stood, hugging her arms close to herself and looking down.

"Now, Summer...what exactly happened this afternoon?"

"...W-well...Leon said that we should go through the cave...and in the cave was the thing...and it pulled us in, and now we're here..." She said, while the entire time spent was looking down to the ground.

I smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. Thanks."

Summer looked up slowly, with a surprised look on her face. I turned my attention back to the group, and calmly explained what I had observed to be the situation.

"Guys, it seems that we've all gotten off on the wrong foot here. I'm sure you guys meant no harm."

"But she-" Faith exclaimed. Before she got to complain, I slapped a paw over her mouth.

"Faith, just calm down. It wasn't a big deal, they were confused and hungry, and no harm was done. It was just a couple of berries, Right? We'll find more." I reasoned, taking my paw off and turning back my attention to the rest of us.

"While it's understandable that we'd be annoyed over having our lunches eaten for us, there really was nothing to get worked up over, and I'm terribly sorry for our outbursts and over dramatic obscenities. I hope we didn't leave a salty impression of our world in your minds." I concluded, taking Faith's paw in mine and turning slightly to leave.

"Oh, yeah, good luck guys. Hope our 'world' isn't too hard on you." FInally, I turned around and began to walk in the other direction, quite proud of myself for setting the group straight. I walked Faith back down to the lake to watch the sun start to set, the sky turning a sort of orange color. All of a sudden, we heard Jet's voice ring out from behind us. We turned, to the the rest of the group following suit to Jet as he approached us.

"Flash! Wait up!" He said.

"What's up?" I responded, putting my arm around Faith's shoulder as to prevent any more outburts if needed.

"We...kinda have no where to go. I have no idea where to find shelter, where to find food...and I think I speak for all of us when I say, it would be extremely helpful if you pointed us in the right direction? Maybe give us a general diagnosis of the forest?" He asked. I looked down to Faith, who had a sort of guilty look on her face. I looked back up and nodded. "How about we just let you guys come with us? We've got shelter, and we know where food is." I said, earning a surprised look from litterally everyboy. Man, I was on fire today. Everybody seems to be confused by me.

"Uh..." Jet responded. "Are you sure? Would that be a good thing to do?"

I smiled. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it. Faith?" She shook her head 'no'.

I looked up and smiled again. "Well, it's settled. Follow me." I said, letting go of Faith as I backtracked to the den.

"I got you this...as like, you know, an apology..." I heard Amber's voice say from out of nowhere. I turned, as we were just outside of the burrow, to see Amber presenting an Oran berry to Faith. Faith smiled, and gladly accepted the Oran berry without hesitation.

"I'm sorry as well, Amber. But, I guess, now you know, I take my food quite seriously." Faith replied, taking a bite out of her newly aquired berry.

"Hey, me too!" Amber replied, laughing.

_Chapter 1: The Forging of New Friendships_

_End_


End file.
